skilletfandomcom_es-20200216-history
I Want To Live
'''I Want to Live '''es la cuarta cancion del album Unleashed, dicha cancion fue publicada el 28 de julio de 2016 Lyrics In a grave of roses, while the night is closing in My soul is so cold, but I want to live again I know you'll come to me, I wait in misery I want to fight for this, save me from this darkness I reach for the light I want to live my life The choice is mine, I've made up my mind Now, I'm free to start again The way I want to live (to live) and breathe (and breathe) The way I want that's right for me I may not know nothing else But I know this, I want to live! All I ever needed was a reason to believe You help me hold on, you ignite the fire in me You always come for me, you know just what I need Don't make me wait for this, save me from this darkness I reach for the light I want to live my life The choice is mine, I've made up my mind Now, I'm free to start again The way I want to live (to live) and breathe (and breathe) The way I want that's right for me I may not know nothing else But I know this, I want to live I'm breathing, still breathing But I can't fight this fear alone This feeling is killing slow But now I know I want to live my life The choice is mine, I've made up my mind Now, I'm free to start again The way I want to live (to live) and breathe (and breathe) The way I want that's right for me I may not know nothing else But I know this, I want to live I want to live I know this, I want to live Letra al Español En una tumba de rosas, mientras la noche se acerca Mi alma esta muy fria, pero quiero vivir de nuevo Se que vendras a mi, te espero en la miseria Quiero pelear por esto, salvame de esta oscuridad Alcanzo la luz... Quiero vivir, mi vida La eleccion es mia, ya he tomado una decision Ahora, soy libre para empezar de nuevo En la forma en que quiero vivir (vivir), y respirar (respirar) La forma en que quiero que sea correcto para mi Pueda que no sepa nada mas pero se esto... ¡Quiero vivir! Todo lo que necesitaba, era una razon para creer Tu me ayudaste a resistir, tu encendiste el fuego en mi Siempre vienes a mi, sabes exactamente lo que necesito No me hagas esperar por esto, ¡Salvame de esta oscuridad! Alcanzo la luz... Quiero vivir, mi vida La eleccion es mia, ya he tomado una decision Ahora, soy libre para empezar de nuevo En la forma en que quiero vivir (vivir), y respirar (respirar) La forma en que quiero que sea correcto para mi Pueda que no sepa nada mas pero se esto... ¡Quiero vivir! Estoy respirando, aun respirando Pero no puedo pelear solo contra este miedo Este sentimiento, esta matando lentamente Pero ahora se! Quiero vivir, mi vida La eleccion es mia, ya he tomado una decision Ahora, soy libre para empezar de nuevo En la forma en que quiero vivir (vivir), y respirar (respirar) La forma en que quiero que sea correcto para mi Pueda que no sepa nada mas pero se esto... ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Quiero vivir! Pero se esto... ¡Quiero vivir! Categoría:Unleashed Categoría:Canciones de Skillet